eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4739 (1 November 2013)
Synopsis Alice tells Michael that Janine found the sleeping pills and attacked her - she had to defend herself and is unsure whether Janine is dead. Alice grabs Michael’s arm, getting blood on his sleeve, and suggests he go to the house to check on Janine. Michael instructs Alice to take off her bloodied top and washes blood from her hands, stashing the towel and Alice’s top in a bathroom bin bag. Alice remembers she left Janine’s front door open. Michael puts Alice to bed, insisting she lie she had a headache and leaves her with his St Christopher. Michael attempts to leave but is interrupted by Kat who’s taken Tommy trick or treating. Alfie arrives with Halloween treats for Tommy. Michael lies Kat and Tommy aren’t in. Michael bins the towel and Alice’s top in the Square gardens, passing Lucy, Lauren and Whitney. In Janine’s house, Michael finds a single boot on the kitchen floor amidst of mess of broken crockery and the sleeping pill bottles. To Michael’s surprise, Janine enters, nursing a cut on her arm. She explains she was preparing a meal for them when she was attacked. Michael wants to know who did it. Janine calmly replies that it was Michael - he turned up angry and drunk and tried to kill her with a kitchen knife. Michael scoffs, until Janine points out her blood is on his sleeve and his fingerprints are on the knife - he used it previously to chop vegetables. Janine’s been scheming ever since Alice told her about Michael’s plot after his diatribe against her. Michael blames Alice. Janine knows Alice isn’t capable of such a plan, rings 999 and claims she’s being attacked before unplugging the phone. Janine rages at Michael - was he really going to tell Scarlett that her mother had killed herself after his mother’s suicide turned him into a twisted freak? Michael attempts to placate Janine, swearing that he still loves her. Janine declares Michael will goes to prison and Alice will bears witness to her story. Michael turns to see Alice in the doorway, wearing his St Christopher. Michael tries to sweet talk Alice, crooning he gave it to her because she’s the only person he’s ever cared about besides his mother. Alice wavers - she wanted to hurt Michael but she loves him too - and doesn’t know what to do, she just wants a normal life. Michael claims he does too and kisses Alice. Janine can’t believe Alice is letting Michael dupe her. Michael crows Alice won’t lie for Janine. Janine’s adamant that Michael loves no one, reminding Alice that Michael was going to tell Scarlett her mother committed suicide. Alice starts to have doubts. Police sirens wail outside. Panicking, Michael insists he doesn’t have time to explain and locks the front door. Alice can see in Michael’s eyes that he doesn’t love her. Janine demands Alice stick to their story. Torn, Alice tells Michael to leave via the back door. Michael won’t go without Scarlett but her cot’s empty. Michael hears Scarlett gurgling through Janine’s locked bedroom door. Michael demands the key as police bang on the front door. Alice suggests they run away now together. Michael spits Alice is dead to him, tears his St Christopher from her neck then grabs Janine by the throat, strangling her. Alice tries to pull Michael off. Janine knocks the kitchen knife to the floor. Desperate, Alice picks it up and stabs Michael, who releases Janine and slumps sideways. Alice drops the knife and rushes to open the front door. Michael rises. He locks eyes with Janine, who swiftly picks up the knife using a tea towel and stabs Michael, inflicting a second fatal wound. Michael dies. Alice and the police find Janine sobbing over Michael’s body on the kitchen floor, his St Christopher beside him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes Category:Available to Buy